Calvin & Hobbes meet DBZ
by Junpaku Karasu
Summary: This is an idea I got a while ago, because Calvin looks kind of like a SSJ.
1. It begins...

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin & Hobbes, or DBZ. Bill Watterson owns C&H and Akira Toriyama owns DBZ.  
  
Our story begins on a Saturday morning sometime after the Buu saga. Krillen, 18, Marron, Oolong, and Master Roshi at Kami House. Oolong is watching TV, 18 & Krillen are playing with their daughter(aww, Kodak moment), and Master Roshi is outside relaxing. At Capsule Corp., Trunks (Chibii) is watching cartoons while his parents argue (what a surprise).  
"Another arguement, my parents can't agree on anything."  
"Hey Trunks!" Trunks turns to the source of the voice. He sees Goten hovering outside a window.  
"Hi Goten."  
"Do you want to come to my house?"  
"Sure. Race ya." Dr. Briefs walks into the room. "Bye, grandpa. I'm going to Goten's house." He flies out the window and speeds away with Goten following close behind. Dr. Briefs sits down and changes the channel to the news. Oolong does the same at Master Roshi's house.(neat co-inky-dink)  
"...there was a freak tornado. It was very strange. There were no clouds at all. Full moon as clear as ever... (Gee, wonder what happened? Full moon, lots of damage. Hmm.)  
Vegeta & Bulma have stopped arguing and are staring open-mouthed at the screen. At Kami house everyone is too, except for Marron who keeps on playing with her toys (got a lot from the tournament money). Master Roshi is looking in through the window.  
Everyone:"Say what??"  



	2. Snow Day!!(Or is it?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin & Hobbes, or DBZ. Bill Watterson owns C&H and Akira Toriyama owns DBZ.  
  
America: Friday morning.  
"Psst. Calvin, wake up."  
"Wuuh?" Calvin replies groggily.  
"It's snowing!"  
"It is?!!" Calvin bolts up and looks out the window, "Wow! Look at it all! School's definitely closed!"(snow day[spells: snow day]) He runs downstairs with Hobbes right behind him. His mom is in the kitchen drinking coffee.  
"I'm glad you're up Calvin. You should get ready for school now, there's only a two-hour delay."  
"SCHOOL'S STILL OPEN????????!!!!!!!!!!!" Calvin exclaims with a look of horror on his face.(Insert dramatic music.)  
"Yes, it only snowed two inches and it's going to stop soon."  
"Only two inches???!!!"  
"Yes. Now go upstairs and get dressed."  
"Oh, man..." Calvin trudges upstairs followed by Hobbes. Calvin's mom sees Calvin dragging Hobbes behind him. (Which view is the real view?)  
  
"Wish he would get up this early every day."  
  
Upstairs:  
"Too bad, huh? You having to go to school when you could play in all this snow."  
"Yeah. I'm sick of it! You know what? I'm not going. I'm going to play in that snow and no one will stop me!!!"  
"You're gong to skip school?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Your mom's going to kill you, you know that?" Calvin doesn't hear him. He's too busy getting supplies.  
"We're going to need tennis rackets for snowshoes so our tracks aren't followed..." He makes a small pile of supplies. Then, dumps his school books out of his bookbag and fills it with supplies.  
"What about lunch?"  
"I'm getting it now." He walks out his door.  
"Don't forget the tuna." Hobbes calls after him.  
"I won't," Calvin replies while rolling his eyes.  
Downstairs:  
"Mom, can I make my own lunch?"  
"Oh. Sure. Of course you can."  
"Can I have some tuna? I want to make Hobbes lunch, too."  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks, Mom." Calvin's mom leaves the kitchen.  
"Aww, that's so cute! Making lunch for his stuffed tiger!" She thinks as she leaves.  
  
Back Upstairs:  
"Did you get the tuna?"  
"Yeah, I also put the sled near the woods. I told Mom that I was putting it there so we could play as soon as we got home."  
"Great idea!"  
  
Later:  
"Goodbye, Calvin. Have a good day at school."  
"We will. Bye, Mom!" They run off towards the bus stop. Calvin's mom sees Calvin dragging his stuffed tiger with a scarf around its neck. When they get out of sight of the house, they take the 'snowshoes' out of Calvin's bookbag, and put them on. They run off into the forest...  
  
Even later:  
"Brring" The phone rings. Calvin's mom answers it.  
"Hello? Yes, I'm his mother. WHAT???!!! HE'S NOT AT SCHOOL???!!!" (Dramatic music)  
  
So, how did you like it? Calvin's Board of Ed. is alot like mine. Please review. Also please read my other fanfic: The Anime Show. 


End file.
